Saga I: Chosen Destiny
by Sentimental Star
Summary: What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…--AaMistyL, AAML--
1. Prologue: No More Than Legend

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in the universe of Pokémon.

_**Note #1:**_ This is the same person as _storysinger2300_—whatever glitch affected this account has been fixed, and so I can actually use it again (thank goodness)! This fic and my _Bond's Formation_ fic will accordingly be moved over here. I'm actually in the process of adding both those stories—as well as my other stories' revised content—to my _Sentimental Star _account now. Thanks for bearing with me!

_**Note #2:**_Because I've gotten interested in the Pokémon anime again (especially with the addition of _Diamond and Pearl_), I decided to resurrect a very old piece of work. It has, of course, been reworked to my satisfaction. These notes will explain some things that I do not explain in the summary or the story itself, so please keep an eye out. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ Satoshi/Kasumi (English: Ash/Misty), but not 'til much later.

_**Summary:**_ What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…(AaMistyL)

_**  
"Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

'_**Poké-Speech Translation'**_

_**Character Ages:**_

_Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum:_ 13 yrs old

_Kasumi (Misty) Waterflower:_ 14 yrs old

_Takeshi (Brock) Slate_: 17 yrs old

_Chosen Destiny_

_By Sentimental Star_

_**Prologue:**__ No More Than Legend_

As close as your imagination there exists a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help dreams come true. It is the world…of Pokémon.

Human trainers catch and raise these amazing creatures, and can compete against other trainers in battle once they come of age. Like the Pokémon they raise, each human trainer is unique and has his or her own creative ways of training. Some are breeders. Others are Gym Leaders. Some specialize in just one type, like fire, or water. Others train all types of Pokémon.

And then there are those trainers, few and far between, who have something much, much bigger planned for them. These are special trainers—rare trainers. These are Ho-oh's children, the great Rainbow Bird's Chosen Ones. They are neither aware of the destinies waiting for them, nor do they anticipate the consequences _of_ those destinies. When that well-hidden aspect of their personality emerges they are just as surprised as anyone.

In times of great need they are called upon to fulfill that destiny, but usually, there is no more than one every several centuries. Indeed, those who are conscious of their existence claim it is good luck if a Chosen babe is not born for many hundreds of years.

No one knows who they are, why they are born, or exactly what it is they are meant to do. No one, that is, except Ho-oh. No outward signs are placed on the chosen, no indication that they are more than what they appear to be. Ho-oh, however, bestowed upon her children six _innate_ signs, that they be made known when it comes time for them to play their part:

one, of extraordinary heart

two, of indomitable spirit

three, of unbreakable will

four, of unparalleled courage

five, of keen mind

and six, of sixth sense and blessed sight.

These signs set apart a Chosen, making him or her known to Gym Leaders and Pokémon researchers alike. For centuries these, as well as other specialists and scientists, have studied ancient lore. If traced back far enough, and if looked into deep enough, it is relatively easy to see at least some of these signs in Chosen.

It is, however, still greatly steeped in mystery. Some things are certain, though.

Legendary Pokémon—Pokégods, as it were—have the ability to choose when and to whom they appear. A Chosen sees an inordinately large number of such Pokémon on their journey, often battling side by side with them.

Not your ordinary trainer, indeed!

Moreover, they have an unusually strong, empathic connection to those Pokémon they capture and raise. While many trainers undoubtedly forge strong bonds with their partners if they so choose, a Chosen's is the greatest.

It is on the young shoulders of these children of Ho-oh that the protection of the Pokémon world rests, and they can be anyone, even _you_!

_Tbc_


	2. EP 1: Once Upon a Legend Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in the universe of Pokémon.

_**Note:**_Much of the universe you know from the anime is somewhat changed in this story. I figure, if Satoshi (Ash) lost his father and Raichu—a Pokémon that he has loved and known since birth—relatively recently, found an abused Pikachu (or, perhaps, Pikachu found him?), and was cousins with Shigeru (Gary), who incidentally has lost his memory, not to mention has quite a few unexplainable things happen to him (which will show up more in later episodes), then he'll turn out to be quite a different trainer. Furthermore, his interactions with the people and Pokémon he meets on his journey change as well. Welcome to Chosen Destiny. I hope you stay a little while ::grins::!

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ Satoshi/Kasumi (English: Ash/Misty), but not 'til much later.

_**Summary:**_ What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…(AaMistyL)

_**  
"Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

'_**Poké-Speech Translation'**_

_**Character Ages:**_

_Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum:_ 13 yrs old

_Kasumi (Misty) Waterflower:_ 14 yrs old

_Takeshi (Brock) Slate_: 17 yrs old

_Shigeru (Gary) Oak:_ 13 yrs old

_Chosen Destiny_

_By Sentimental Star_

_**Episode One:**__Once Upon a Legend (Part One)_:

_(Two Years Ago)_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Satoshi! Please answer the door!" Hanako Ketchum called to her young son from within the living room where the TV was broadcasting the Opening Ceremonies of the Indigo League Games.

Satoshi, who was in the kitchen getting a drink, called back, "Hai!" and kicked the refrigerator door shut with a deft, precise sidekick, meanwhile balancing two glasses of water in his hands.

Healthy, well-built—though slight—and going on eleven years of age, Satoshi Ashura Ketchum sported a head of tousled, somewhat spiked, black hair and had lively brown eyes that sparked with life. Although not heavily muscled, he was, nonetheless, quite strong, thanks to the number of years he spent at various martial arts dojos.

Placing the glasses on the counter in the center of the kitchen, he bounded across this room, entered the hall, and reached the front door. Then he opened it.

On the top step stood a blue-haired police officer. Her eyes held infinite sorrow and regret as she gazed down at Satoshi. "Konnichi-wa," Officer Jenny greeted wearily.

Satoshi bowed. "Konnichi-wa," he returned in kind, then held the door open and smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

That smile sent a spear straight through her heart. How on earth could she tell this boy…that his father was _dying_?

She shook her head slowly. "Gomen nasai, but we're in a bit of a rush. If you could call your mother--"

"RAI! RAI! RAI!" the urgent voice interrupted Jenny and came from roughly the height of her waist. _'Hayaku! Hayaku! Hayaku! (Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!)'_

Satoshi gave a horrible start and quickly stepped onto the step, kneeling down in front of his father's favorite Pokémon. "Raichu?!"

"Raichu-rai!" the electric mouse-type Pokémon exclaimed. _'We have to go!'_ Large tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Satoshi's eyes widened and a distinct sense of unease settled in his heart. He gently took Raichu's paws into his hands and called over his shoulder, in no little fear and concern, "OKAASAN! Officer Jenny's here, with Raichu!" He looked into the Pokémon's wet dark eyes. "Raichu?" asked softly. "Why do we have to go? What happened? Where's Otousan?"

Raichu started crying harder, tugging insistently at his Master's son's hands. "Raichu! Rai rai chu rai!" he cried. _'I don't know! I can't tell you!'_

Satoshi was rapidly growing more afraid. Something did not feel right, something was very, very wrong. "You're not making any sense, Raichu. Why can't you tell me?"

"Rai yai!" the large electric mouse exclaimed, shaking his head violently as the tears started coming faster, and threw himself into Satoshi's arms. _'I can't!'_

"Raichu," Satoshi choked, hugging the Pokémon in his arms. He suddenly desperately wished his father were here.

Then his mother spoke up from behind him where she leaned in the threshold of the doorway, tears in her voice, "Something happened to your father." She turned to the Raichu who had been her son's playmate since Satoshi first learned how to smile. "Didn't it, Raichu?" She was trying very hard not to let her son see her cry.

"Yai!" Raichu cried, nodding his head vigorously and looking up at her. _'Hai!'_

"If we don't hurry, ma'am," Officer Jenny spoke up at last, laying her hand on Hanako's arm, "it might be too late."

Hanako nodded mutely, not quite able to muster the courage or willpower to move just yet.

Still holding the sobbing Raichu, Satoshi looked up at his mother. His voice unusually small, the still-ten-year-old whispered, "Mama? What happened to Papa?"

As if seeing Satoshi for the first time, Hanako slowly turned to her young son. "Oh," she remarked quietly. After a heartbeat's pause, she forced a smile. "I'm sure your father will be fine. He probably just injured himself again. You know how he loves to get in the middle of an experiment…"

But one look at his mother's eyes and Satoshi knew she was lying. One look into her son's eyes, and Hanako knew he did not believe her. Which was nothing less than she had expected. Still, she gently led him to the police car, even though she wanted to run—her muscles rippled with tension.

Without a word, she nodded to Officer Jenny and slid them into the backseat of the police car. A few sharp orders to her officers, and Jenny took the wheel. A screeching of tires and they were on the road to the nearest hospital.

All throughout the ride, Satoshi and his mother were tense and silent. Hanako dared not cry, knowing she had to be strong. Satoshi did not cry because he was still in shock.

Neither Officer Jenny nor his mother had told him, but he could guess it from the way Raichu and his mother were acting. Even if he could not believe it. _His_ father, _dying_?

But as they neared the hospital, he knew with a frightening certainty that it had to be true.

And all throughout the ride, never once did Raichu leave the boy's lap—or stop crying.

Only when they reached their destination did the Pokémon move, and this because Satoshi's mother was unable to maintain her calm, optimistic façade. Grabbing her son's hand, she rushed out of the car and into the hospital, bringing an extremely shell-shocked and frightened ten-year-old with her. Raichu followed.

They were met by a doctor, dressed in a white medical coat and wearing a stethoscope around his neck. "Are you Mrs. Ketchum?"

Her eyes shimmering, Hanako nodded, voice thick with grief and tears. "I am. Where's my husband?"

"This way, if you would please follow me," he softly requested, tipping his head in acknowledgement to Raichu and Satoshi. And led them swiftly down a pale blue corridor which branched off to the right.

Corridor after corridor they followed the doctor, but to Satoshi it was a multi-colored blur. Only three things remained crystal sharp: his mother's hand holding one of his own, Raichu's paw in the other, and the single thought rampaging through his mind/'Tousan is dying. He's really dying. Papa…/

After what seemed like half of eternity, the small party arrived at a door labeled 131B. There the doctor halted. Unable to face Hanako, her young son, or Raichu, he warned quietly, "I must tell you now…he is unconscious. When the medics reached him, he'd already lost consciousness. The police have investigated the site—Officer Jenny believes all evidence points to attempted murder."

Hanako gasped. Satoshi clutched her hand, suddenly feeling very sick. Raichu whimpered.

The doctor continued. "It may be that he will sense your presence. But it is also possible that he is simply too far gone. I ask only that you try."

Hanako nodded again, squaring her shoulders and tightening her hold on Satoshi's hand. Then she pushed resolutely past him into the room.

Within the chamber, Professor Yukinari Oak sat beside the hospital bed which held the still, unresponsive form of his assistant and friend. He was resting his eyes, hand over the comatose man's, and trying to absorb the impact of this so cruelly dealt blow. Seito Ketchum had so much left to live for, so much he had not yet done, so many people who needed him. Not the least of which were his young son and wife.

Now everything that could have been was lost.

The door opened and the Professor's eyes jumped open in enough time to see Hanako Ketchum, Seito's beloved wife, rush into the room with a sharp cry as she caught sight of her husband's still, battered body hooked up to life support.

The two had been traveling companions since the day Seito had started out on his Pokémon journey at the age of twelve. Professor Oak had been forty then, just starting to make a solid name for himself, and had given him his first Pokémon—a Charmander. The two twelve-year-olds had traveled together from the beginning and never once had parted, their friendship turning into deep love. After ten years worth of traveling, they married and settled down, Seito having been named a Pokémon Master. He had gladly let Seito become his assistant and two years later, Satoshi Ashura Ketchum had been born.

Satoshi Ashura Ketchum who currently stood entirely too still in the doorway, and who looked entirely too much like a lost child, his eyes fastened on his father's body.

"Seito! Seito!" Hanako cried, running to the bed. She dared not touch her husband for fear of injuring him further, but that did not stop her from trying to wake him. "Seito, you had better get up this instant!"

Professor Oak quietly stood to his feet and walked over to Satoshi, kneeling so that he was directly in the ten-year-old's line of sight. "Hey, there," he greeted softly.

Satoshi slowly turned to look at the man, his eyes still wide and with tears now tracking their way down his cheeks. He made not a sound.

The Professor felt his heart twist within his chest. No child so young should have to see a parent die! Without so much as a word further, Professor Oak gathered Satoshi into his arms—which pulled Raichu along as well.

As a piercing screech from the life support system rent the air, Satoshi buried his tear-streaked face in Raichu's fur. The Pokémon himself appeared not to notice, starting to cry uncontrollably. Professor Oak, holding both of them, started shedding tears unashamedly. And Satoshi's mother, no longer trying to maintain her strong façade, collapsed where she stood beside the bed, buried her face in Seito's still chest, and started to sob.

IOIOIOIOIOI

The funeral was a small, private affair. Blessedly devoid of media, although they were sure to come knocking down the door soon.

Only Seito Ketchum's family and closest friends attended the funeral, each throwing a handful of dirt on the small, mahogany box which contained his ashes, set in the depths of the grave.

All his Pokémon were there, too. Except Raichu.

Raichu had died only hours after his Master, and his own ashes were to be buried with him. Although Seito's most recent Pokémon, he had forged a bond with this one that rivaled even the bond he shared with his first. He had released Charmander—by then evolved into a Charizard—some seven years after having first received her. Because the bond between Raichu and Seito had been so incredibly close, it had not taken long for the electric mouse to pass away, too.

Not that Seito had not loved the rest of his Pokémon. He had loved all of them dearly, and they, him. They were crying, completely overcome with grief—but none seemed to be on the verge of dying. The grief, for Raichu, had simply been enough to kill him.

Raichu's death had been another unimaginable blow for Seito's small family. Especially Satoshi, who refused to leave his mother's side for any length of time unless absolutely necessary.

However, even as he threw his handful of dirt in, even as he allowed his tears to shamelessly flow, Satoshi made a silent vow/Just you wait, 'Tousan, I'll become a Pokémon Master. I _will_. I'll make you proud of me, I swear it!/

_End of Part One_

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_Hai: _Yes

_Konnichi-wa:_ Good afternoon

_Gomen nasai/Gomen:_ I'm sorry/Sorry

_Hayaku!:_ Hurry!

_Okaasan:_ Mother

_Otousan:_ Father


	3. EP 1: Once Upon a Legend Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in the universe of Pokémon.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ Satoshi/Kasumi (English: Ash/Misty), but not 'til much later.

_**Summary:**_ What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…(AaMistyL)

_**  
"Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

'_**Poké-Speech Translation'**_

_**Character Ages:**_

_Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum:_ 13 yrs old

_Kasumi (Misty) Waterflower:_ 14 yrs old

_Takeshi (Brock) Slate_: 17 yrs old

_Shigeru (Gary) Oak:_ 13 yrs old

_Chosen Destiny_

_By Sentimental Star_

_**Episode One:**__Once Upon a Legend (Part Two)_:

_(Present)_

"_And that does it, folks! Seventeen-year-old Seito Ketchum has won the Indigo League!_"

The announcer's voice came from the TV where a now thirteen-year-old Satoshi was watching his father's first League Championship victory. He had seen this particular video at least thirty times, sometimes with his father (when he was alive), sometimes with his mother, and other times when he was alone with nothing to do. He never grew tired of it.

The announcer was still speaking. "_We'll take you down to the field now, where our victor is celebrating his triumph--_"

But he got no further than that, as a seventeen-year-old, then Hanako Asanuma's voice came over the sound feed. She sounded extremely happy. "_Seito! Seito! Oh, Seito, you won!_" She was laughing. "_You actually won!_"

Then the picture down on the field appeared, and even though he had seen this dozens of times, a tear slipped down Satoshi's cheek as he watched his parents—_together_, and _happy_, and his father very much _alive_—celebrate. Seito had turned to Hanako, all grins, and was holding open his arms to receive her energetic embrace, to which she more than willingly complied. She rushed straight into his arms and hugged him for all he was worth—and to Hanako that was quite a lot.

Seito caught her up and swung her around, still grinning crazily. "_Hanako! I did it! I __**did**__ it!_"

And then, in front of all those people, Seito set his longtime traveling companion safely down on the ground…and kissed her.

As cheering erupted in the stadium on the TV, a now thirty-seven-year-old Hanako Asanuma Ketchum entered her teenaged son's room, and smiled when she saw what was playing on the TV. She came and stood beside her son where he lay stomach-down on his bed, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Watching your father again?" she asked, still smiling.

Satoshi looked up at his mother and returned her smile, if somewhat nervously. "Aa, sort of like a good luck charm."

"That's wonderful, honey." She moved to the TV and shut it off just as her seventeen-year-old self broke her kiss with her future husband. Their _first_ kiss. Two rather flushed and breathless teenagers shyly clasped hands before the TV went black.

She turned back to her son and smiled sadly. He looked so much like his father at this age. "But right now, I think you should head to bed if you want to be refreshed and alert tomorrow. I've told your dojos that you would be heading out on your Pokémon journey, so they know not to expect you."

Satoshi shook his head. "Arigatou na, Mama. I'll miss it, but they don't know if they can teach me anymore. I was starting to _teach_ some of the classes—at least in Tae Kwon Do, although Akijitsu wasn't far behind. They'd been talking about getting some sort of higher master to teach me if I continued. It's just as well, I wasn't planning on becoming a martial arts master, anyway." He smiled a bit. "It's Pokémon all the way for me."

By this point, he had climbed into bed underneath the covers, having already changed into his nighttime clothes. The digital alarm clock on his nightstand read 10 o'clock at night, and was set to go off at 7:30am tomorrow, the day he would start on his journey. Today had been his thirteenth birthday. Pokémon Trainers in Masara Town could start their journeys anytime between ten years of age and thirteen, as long as they studied and took the required courses and exams for every year they were not on their journey. Satoshi had taken the final exams the previous day and had passed them with flying colors, coming out at the top of his class. It had been a perfect score—100—and the teachers were duly impressed. He had done the same each year for the past three years, and only one other person had matched him 100 for 100, and that was Shigeru Oak, grandson of the renown Professor Yukinari Oak, and a good friend of Satoshi's. They had known each other since they were babies, and had been friends just as long. So their scoring came as no surprise, as one was seldom seen without the other.

All that had changed when Shigeru set out on his Pokémon journey that same year—the year they turned ten. Satoshi had decided to wait, and Shigeru had not wanted to. He had not seen his friend since then, and if he was at Satoshi's father's funeral, he had not come up to him—although Satoshi would have been more than glad for it, feeling particularly empty after the deaths of his father and Raichu both.

Another smile flitted across Satoshi's face as he recalled the final image he had seen on the TV. Quietly, he remarked, "You really loved each other, you and Otousan, didn't you, Mama?"

Hanako, who was turning off the various lights in her son's room one by one, grinned. "That would be an understatement, Satoshi."

The thirteen-year-old sighed. When his mother was about to leave the room, he suddenly spoke up, voice soft, "Mama?"

"Mmm?" Hanako stopped and turned back to Satoshi.

"Do you think 'Tousan would have been proud of me?"

Love and pride for her son filled Hanako's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure he is. I'm proud of you, too."

Satoshi grinned a little, and gave a resolute nod. Looking over at his mother, the teenager promised, "I'll earn it, Mama. I swear I will."

Hanako smiled. It would do her no good to tell Satoshi that no matter what happened she would always be proud of him. "I am sure you will," was all she said, then, "Goodnight, sweetie."

Satoshi yawned. "'Night." He rolled over onto his side and was asleep within minutes.

Hanako silently crept away to lay out everything her soon-to-be-Pokémon-Trainer would need for his journey.

IOIOIOIOIOI

It was not his alarm that woke Satoshi the next morning, but rather, the cries of Pidgey in the nearby forest and the rays of the morning sun which fell softly across his face.

He gave a quiet moan and slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the strong sunlight. "Na?" he murmured, bewildered.

He rolled over and levered himself up using his hands, then checked the clock. It read 7 o'clock in red digital numbers—half an hour before he had originally planned on getting up. He smiled and looked out the window at the new dawn, brown eyes shimmering. "It's beautiful," he breathed.

Satoshi watched as the sun slowly entered the sky. No clouds covered it, and it would clearly be a wonderful day. /Here and now,/ he thought/I declare to the world that I _will_ become a Pokémon Master./

Overhead, hidden from human eyes, a great Rainbow Bird Pokémon chuckled to herself.

Once he had looked his fill on the sunrise, he rolled out of the bed after clicking his alarm off and landed in a well-executed crouch. Then he nimbly leapt up and began his morning katas. He knew he would need to keep himself limber and practice if he wanted to remain in shape. Furthermore, as he had told his mother, he enjoyed it. It refreshed him, and allowed his mind to be blessedly blank, totally focused.

"Ha!" he cried, front punching twice.

"Hiya!" He gave a tornado kick.

Then X-Block.

Then downward chop with both hands.

He continued in this manner for a while until he felt he had sufficiently stretched himself. By that point, it was 7:45am. Professor Yukinari Oak—a world-famous researcher and longtime friend of Satoshi's family—would be giving away the first-time Pokémon to the Trainers just starting out on their journeys today, but he was not expecting Satoshi or the others until at least eight-thirty in the morning.

He quickly dressed in loose blue jeans, a sleeveless blue hoodie under which he wore a black tee-shirt, and a dark blue and black baseball cap with a green Pokéball print in the center. He grabbed the green backpack from where he had left it by the door of his room the previous night, all packed and ready to go, and headed downstairs.

His mother was in the kitchen when he entered, setting out their breakfast of pancakes and orange juice, humming a song which Satoshi recognized as the one (as his mother had told him some years ago) played at his parents' engagement party.

Placing the backpack over the back of his chair, Satoshi kissed his mother's cheek in greeting, "Ohayou, Mama."

Hanako smiled and hugged him one-armed. "Ohayou, my little Pokémon Trainer."

Satoshi blushed. "'Kaasan," he complained good-naturedly, dropping into the chair.

Hanako merely smiled and sat down across from her son at the breakfast table.

"Ittadakimasu!" they exclaimed together, before doing just that.

In roughly twenty minutes, the two had finished breakfast and Satoshi helped his mother clear the table. Grabbing his backpack after rushing upstairs for a quick clean up, Satoshi slung it over his shoulders and turned to face Hanako. "Well…I guess I should go," he tried to remark off-handedly. It wasn't easy.

As this was the beginning of his Pokémon journey, it was also the first time he had spent any significant amount of time away from his mother. For thirteen years of his life she had always been there, and while she would assuredly _still_ be there, it just would not be the same.

Hanako smiled and nodded—if somewhat sadly. She was going to miss him. "Ee. Just make sure you stop by here before you leave."

Satoshi gave a rakish grin as he slipped on his green and black sneakers. "Well, that's a definite."

"Tell Professor Oak 'ohayou' for me, Satoshi," Hanako called after him, waving, as she watched her only child head along the path to the Pokémon Research Laboratory roughly ten minutes' walk from their home.

"I will!" the thirteen-year-old promised, waving back. "Ja na!"

"Mata ne!"

Hanako sighed as she watched him disappear from her sight. "He's finally begun," she murmured to no one in particular.

A breeze stirred the otherwise relatively calm day in response.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Satoshi stopped waving and turned away as his house—and his mother—disappeared from view. The walk to Professor Oak's lab was a short one, so he took it at an easy pace. The time was not yet eight-fifteen according (roughly) to the sun, and he had no worries about being late. As he walked, he wondered which Pokémon to choose. All starting Masara Town Trainers were given the choice between a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Charmander—Fire, Plant, or Water-type.

His late father had chosen a Charmander. His mother, a Bulbasaur. Both were strong Pokémon, as was Squirtle, but Satoshi did not know which he would prefer. As he drew closer to the lab, he decided to follow either his mother's example…or his father's. After all, parents knew best, didn't they?

However, when he was about five minutes away from the Pokémon laboratory, Fate decided to intervene. A small, bright yellow blur suddenly collided head-on with Satoshi.

"Yah!" he shouted in surprise, barely able to catch the Pokémon and step back to prevent _both_ of them from falling.

"Chuuuu!" the Pokémon exclaimed in alarm…and bit Satoshi's hand—hard. Apparently, he thought him a threat. _'Iie!'_

Satoshi cried out in shock and pain, accidentally dropping the Pokémon…who landed on all fours, hissing, and dodged nimbly behind his leg.

Breathing hard, Satoshi glanced over his shoulder and down. Behind him stood a tense, yellow, electric-type Pokémon with sparking red cheeks, tall, pointed ears, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail. "A Pikachu," Satoshi breathed, nursing his bitten hand.

The small electric mouse did not glance up at him, but rather, kept his black eyes locked on something ahead of Satoshi. What grabbed the soon-to-be-Pokémon Trainer's attention, however, was the fact that this small creature was not angry…but frightened, utterly terrified of whatever-it-was he was watching. The bite had been purely out of reflex, a survival instinct more than an actual wish to do harm. And while Satoshi was sure the Pokémon knew he had bitten him, he was also quite certain that, had the circumstances been different, the Pikachu would never have attacked him in the first place.

Just as Satoshi started to move closer to the Pikachu's level with slow caution, an angry shout caused him to quickly shoot up into a defensive stance, but not before he caught sight of the little electric Pokémon's hairs standing on end and the sparks starting to crackle even more from his cheeks:

"Oi, you dirty mongrel, git back 'ere!"

A boy about two years older than Satoshi suddenly burst around the corner and into the thirteen-year-old's line of sight. Of course, all his attention was focused on the cowering Pikachu and not on the other teenager the Pokémon was behind. He wore all black—black jeans, black shirt, black leather biker's gloves and jacket, black boots, and a black bandanna tied around his head. The only thing white about his entire outfit were the Pokéball prints on the bandanna.

Satoshi shifted, eyes hard and mistrusting, so that he stood directly between the terrified Pokémon and the boy who was apparently his trainer. This time, both Pokémon and human took notice.

The startled electric mouse immediately stopped sparking and looked up at this human who, to all appearances, was defending him. "Pika?!" he gasped out. _'Nani?'_ In his memory, humans _never_ defended Pokémon.

Innately understanding the Pikachu, Satoshi tossed a quick smile to him, voice quiet, "Hey, no worries. I'll find out what's up with this guy."

"Pik?!" the small creature squeaked, utterly astonished. Since when did humans _understand_ Pokétalk?

"Oi! Give me back mah Pokémon!" the other teenager growled.

"Pokémon?" Satoshi asked idly, renewing his defensive stance. "You mean this Pikachu who collided with me because he was fleeing in terror?"

The boy in black sneered. "It oughta be. Damn rodent shocked me an' it should pay the price. Who're you anyway, talkin' smart?"

"None of your business," Satoshi answered shortly. "I live around here. That's all you need to know."

The sneer turned to a scowl. "You're a country boy, s'all. Now scram! I gotta teach that mouse a lesson."

Steel lined Satoshi's soft voice as he responded coldly, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"You wanta to fight?" the boy snapped.

Satoshi shifted again. "Not really, but if you plan on hurting this Pikachu, then you have to get through _me_ first."

The teenager in black's lips curled. "Ay was hopin' you'd say that."

Instead of responding, Satoshi spoke quietly to the little mouse, quietly and quickly, "Pikachu, stay behind me. I won't let him touch you, trust me."

He knew it was a lot to ask of the Pokémon, but it couldn't be helped as Black charged, fist raised.

For all the years he had spent learning martial arts, there had only been a few situations outside the dojo that required him to put his skills to use. When it happened he never enjoyed it, but was always grateful for the knowledge.

Easily he met the punch thrown, blocked, and then grabbed the other teenager's arm, tossed him over his shoulder, and flung him to the ground. Then he lightly hopped out of reach.

Satoshi was relieved to note that Pikachu actually listened to him, and remained behind him as he moved.

The teenager in black remained on the ground, stunned and winded. Satoshi watched him cautiously for a minute, before abruptly turning his back, scowling. "You don't abuse Pokémon," he growled through clenched teeth.

His face softened as he slowly knelt in front of the electric mouse. "Hey," he greeted quietly.

The Pokémon backed up a step. "Pika," he answered cautiously.

Satoshi smiled. "Dai jobu," the thirteen-year-old reassured. "I know my words probably mean nothing to you, but--"

"Maaaachamp!" It was an abrupt roar. And came from behind him.

Satoshi spun around on his heels, still in a crouched position, arms outstretched to either side. He was just in time to dodge a Low Kick attack aimed for him. It swept through the air where moments ago his head had been.

The blue, somewhat humanoid, heavily muscled, Fighting-type Pokémon retreated back to his trainer's side.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the smirking fifteen-year-old. "Why couldn't you just _stay_ down?" he demanded irritably.

Black's smirk remained. "Not mah style," he responded smugly.

"Yeah?" Satoshi retorted, knowing full well he was provoking him. "Then what is your style? Using your Pokémon for dirty fighting?"

Black remained unfazed. "You could say that."

"I just _did_ say it, and I also say this, loud and clear: you're a lousy trainer and your Pokémon deserve much better than you!" Satoshi growled.

Black snarled. "Machamp, shut 'im up. Lightning Chop!"

Satoshi braced himself, preparing for a counterattack, when he realized…the attack was aimed at Pikachu! With a loud cry of protest, the teenager threw himself protectively over one rather shocked little Pokémon.

The attack hit home, driving Satoshi into the ground with a shout of pure agony. It would be a miracle if there weren't any broken bones.

Shaking, Satoshi unsteadily pushed himself off the small creature beneath him.

The electric Pokémon was utterly dumbfounded. _Why_ was this human, likely another Pokémon Trainer, sacrificing so much for _him_, a mere Pikachu? This human boy was getting hurt because he was _protecting_ him! "Chaaa??" he choked, black eyes shimmering. _'Doushite??'_

Satoshi smiled tremulously at the electric mouse. "Because I don't want to see you hurt," he answered softly. He slowly, painstakingly straightened, managing only to get up on one knee, and moved so that he was interposed between the Machamp and Pikachu, acting as a shield. He shot a hard glare at Black. "Don't touch Pikachu," he snarled, ice in his very voice.

Black, who was currently gaping in unconcealed shock and, Satoshi was gratified to note, fear at him. No human should have been able to survive that…and remain conscious!

Satoshi started climbing to his feet…but then collapsed with a half-checked cry, grabbing the shoulder where Machamp's attack had impacted, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth in pain.

"Piiii," Pikachu moaned in deep concern. _'Ohhhh.'_

Satoshi opened one eye part-way and forced a smile. "I-I'm fine, little tomodachi," he managed.

Quite obviously, however, he was _not_ "fine," as Pikachu saw fit to point out: "Chu! Chu, pika pikachu, pi pi pi!" _'Iie! Iie, you are not fine!'_

"I-I am," Satoshi countered, still holding his shoulder and giving a strong nod, biting his bottom lip.

"This all's fine an' dandy," Black snapped nervously, bringing both Pokémon's and human's attention back to him. "but Ay've a score to settle wi' that Pikachu! Machamp, Fury Kick!"

"Don't even try it!" Satoshi shouted and, in a sudden burst of strength, managed to surge into his defensive stance.

But Pikachu, whose view of humans had been swiftly changed by this one trainer in the span of five or ten minutes, simply would not allow it. He leapt up onto a greatly startled Satoshi's unwounded shoulder, and, before the thirteen-year-old could so much as utter a single word of objection or worry, leapt off and unleashed a titanic blast of electricity. "Pika…CHUUUU!" he exclaimed.

All Satoshi could do was gape before the sheer amount of power Pikachu released sent both he—and Pikachu—flying backwards. He cried out in pain as they landed, but was abruptly cut off as he hit the ground—_hard_—and momentarily blacked-out, barely managing to catch Pikachu.

When his sight cleared, Satoshi was relieved to note he had been able to cushion Pikachu's fall. He smiled as the panting mouse rubbed his head against his chin.

"Pikachu pi," the Pokémon whispered, wearily. _'Gomen nasai.'_

Satoshi shook his head as much as he was able. "Dai jobu. Honto ni."

"Chaaa," Pikachu murmured, licking Satoshi's cheek. Not a word necessarily, just a sound which conveyed a wealth of emotion.

The teenaged boy laughed, delighted. "Pikachu! That tickles!" He managed to push himself up onto one elbow, holding the small electric-type Pokémon gently against him with one arm, and looked over to where Black and Machamp lay on the sidewalk, both knocked senseless.

He looked down at Pikachu and smiled softly. "Well, you beat 'em."

The little mouse shook his head emphatically. "Chu, _pika_ chu pi," he corrected. _'Iie, __**we **__beat them.'_

Satoshi glanced one last time at the two forms, both still unconscious, before turning back to Pikachu with a warm smile. "I'm not the one who unleashed the Thunder Wave, tomodachi," said softly.

Pikachu did not answer, but wriggled out from underneath the boy's arm and started to sniff at him. Then he came to the hand he had bitten. It was bleeding slightly. His black eyes saddened and he looked up at the human, remorse evident in his voice, "Chaaa." Again, no words, just an expression of emotion. He started licking where he had bitten.

Satoshi chuckled quietly, deep brown eyes shimmering as he watched the electric-type's actions. It was only then that the teenager noticed something.

Bruises marred the Pokémon's brown-striped back. Several even appeared to be bleeding.

Satoshi's breath caught and his heart tightened. "Pikachu," he breathed, "what did that baka do to you?" He gently pet the electric mouse's head.

"Cha," the Pokémon remarked instead, leaning his head back and enjoying the feel of a touch that was not in the least abusive. Was this what having a good trainer truly felt like? If so, then he did not _ever_ want to leave.

"Pika pikachu chu pikachu pi?" the small Pokémon asked, though weariness remained in his voice. _'Is this what having a trainer is really like?'_

Satoshi chuckled slightly. "I'm the least prepared to answer that, as I'm not a Pokémon. I can't say I know how other trainers treat their Pokémon, but I _can_ say that most trainers are not like _that_ guy." He spat out "that" with venom in his voice, and was half-tempted to spit on said unconscious trainer, but…there was Pikachu to consider…"Most are—Pikachu!" The latter part cried out in concern as Pikachu suddenly began to weave unsteadily on his feet, eyes drooping shut.

"Pika…chu...pika--" _'Too…tired…to--'_ The Electric Pokémon dropped into a dead faint.

"PIKACHU!" The thirteen-year-old started to his feet in pure alarm, any pain long forgotten…until he stumbled forward and fell to one knee. "Ennh." He was shaking. But that was hardly worth worrying about now. With great difficulty he managed to struggle to his feet. "I've got to get you…to Professor Oak's," the boy gasped…and broke into a shambling run in the direction of the Pokémon researcher's laboratory.

According to the sun, it was now well past eight-thirty, closer to nine, but Satoshi could care less. His only concern was the injured Pokémon he'd wrapped in his arms. "Hang on, Pikachu!" he panted.

Satoshi tore down the sidewalk. Burst through the gates in front of the Professor's lab. Turned _up_ the path. Flew _up_ the hill the building was situated on. And crashed rather unceremoniously through the two doors. They slammed shut behind him with force enough that, had they been anything other than metal, they would have shattered. As it was, there was an all-resounding _BANG!_

Satoshi hardly noticed. "Hakase! Oak-hakase!" He ran to where he knew the main lab to be. "Oh, Kami-sama, _please_ let him be here," he muttered. Then, louder, "_Hakase_! It's--"

He said nothing more as he abruptly collided with someone.

They both went sprawling backwards.

Satoshi cried out as his wounded shoulder _loudly_ protested the unnecessary contact with the laboratory's hard wood floor. He grabbed that shoulder with one hand and kept the other arm around Pikachu, once again gritting his teeth in pain and clamping his eyes shut. He was still shaking.

That was when an angry voice spoke up. "Oi! Watch where you're going, baka!"

"G-Gomen nasai," Satoshi managed to force out, not looking up or opening his eyes. Then he did. "I—Shigeru!" the last ended as a shout of complete shock and joy.

The other boy—a teenager Satoshi's age with unruly, spiked brown hair and very similar brown eyes, wearing a yin-yang necklace and a black shirt with khaki cargo pants tucked into black boots—gave him a look that clearly stated: _Who the hell are you?_

Satoshi saw no recognition in his longtime friend's eyes and something in him twisted at that. "Shigeru?" asked quietly and with a note of fear. "Don't you recognize me—Satoshi?"

Shigeru crossed his arms over his chest and raised an impatient eyebrow at the other boy—who was both shorter and slighter than he was. "Sato—_who_? I've never seen you before in my life!"

Satoshi suddenly felt sick. "You honestly don't know me?"

Shigeru scowled. "I just told you I didn't! Am I supposed to?"

"We went to school together! We've been friends since we were little!" Satoshi cried, horrified.

Shigeru growled. "Prove it to me."

"Fine! You started out on your Pokémon journey when you turned ten and your first Pokémon was a female Eevee, who licked you to death the first time she was released from her Pokéball! You evolved her into an Umbreon a year later!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You stopped writing to me a few months after that and this is the first I've seen of you since then."

Shock played across Shigeru's face, and an upwelling of hope rose in Satoshi's heart as he noticed a flicker of realization in Shigeru's brown eyes. "There _was_ someone else there when I received my Eevee, Ojiisan even said so…" he muttered, before trailing off. Abruptly, he walked past Satoshi and remarked shortly, harshly, "I'll see you around then."

Satoshi's heart and hopes plummeted at that tone. Just as his friend reached the doors, he turned painfully to face him. "Do you remember _anything_?" asked in an achingly soft tone.

Shigeru froze with his hand on the door, and his own heart twisted within his chest. "I don't know anymore," came the surprisingly frank whisper.

"For what it's worth, Shi," Satoshi choked, "ganbatte and take care."

"I don't need any good wishes from _you_," this said neutrally and without emotion. He pushed brusquely through the doors out of sight.

Satoshi watched him go, eyes shimmering, and barely managed, "Shigeru…"

He did not see Shigeru stop right outside the doors and slump against their supports, his own eyes shimmering as he stared ahead at nothing.

_End of Part Two_

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_Aa/Ee:_ Yeah (m/f)

_Arigatou na:_ Thanks (m)

_Na/Ne:_ Huh; Right (m/f)

_Masara Town:_ Pallet Town

_Ohayou:_ Morning

_Ittadakimasu:_ Let's eat

_Ja na:_ See you (m)

_Mata ne:_ Later (f)

_Iie:_ No

_Nani:_ What

_Dai jobu:_ It's all right

_Doushite:_ Why

_Tomodachi:_ Friend

_Honto ni:_ Really

_Baka:_ Idiot

_Hakase:_ Professor

_Ojiisan:_ Grandfather

_Ganbatte:_ Good luck


	4. EP 1: Once Upon a Legend Part 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in the universe of Pokémon, otherwise you'd see some serious revisions to a few of the episodes.

_**Note:**_ This fic will give a slightly darker cast to the Pokémon anime everyone knows and quite a few love. It has to be, with the issues the characters deal with and their ages. I hope you enjoy!

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ Satoshi/Kasumi (English: Ash/Misty), but not 'til much later.

_**Summary:**_ What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…(AaMistyL)

_**  
"Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

'_**Poké-Speech Translation'**_

_**Character Ages:**_

_Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum:_ 13 yrs old

_Kasumi (Misty) Waterflower:_ 14 yrs old

_Takeshi (Brock) Slate_: 17 yrs old

_Shigeru (Gary) Oak:_ 13 yrs old

_Chosen Destiny_

_By Sentimental Star_

_**Episode One:**__Once Upon a Legend (Part Three)_:

"Satoshi? Satoshi, is that you?!" a very concerned and harried Professor Oak burst into his main lab a few moments later, entering at a run from where he had just begun to work outside on his Pokémon reserve.

Satoshi gazed blankly up at him, eyes still shimmering, as he slowed to a halt and knelt next to the boy. It did not take a genius to figure out what had happened, especially since Professor Oak _was_ technically a genius. He sighed, helping the boy to his feet, "I take it you saw Shigeru."

Satoshi nodded. "Wha-what happened to him, Hakase?" the thirteen-year-old forced out jerkily, his mind still swimming with confusion, hurt, and pain. Pain…PIKACHU! "Hakase! I need to use your rejuvenating machine and healing potions—_right now_! ONEGAI! It's an emergency!"

Professor Oak was undeniably startled. "Of course…but why do you need those?"

"I'll tell you while we're treating Pikachu!" Satoshi answered as he sprinted ahead to the examination table, Professor Oak on his heels.

Tenderly, he placed Pikachu on the table once he reached it. There was an audible gasp from the Professor behind him. "Satoshi…what on earth happened?! Is this why you're so late?" the older man asked, quickly rummaging through the drawers recessed in the examination table and laying out the necessary potions and other tools he needed.

Satoshi nodded sharply. "Some baka trainer was abusing him." He looked fierce and furious standing there with clenched fists and clenched teeth.

In spite of everything, Professor Oak's eyes twinkled as he looked at Satoshi. "Ah, and it would be my guess that you took it upon yourself to help him out. Na?"

Satoshi gave a sheepish, if faint, half-smile, relaxing slightly. "Am I _that_ predictable?"

The Pokémon researcher chuckled. "You have an incredible heart, Satoshi," he remarked, smiling softly.

The teenaged boy blushed brightly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, if you say so," he mumbled.

"Modest, too," the Professor laughed, causing Satoshi to blush even more. Then he turned serious and started examining the Pokémon the thirteen-year-old had rescued.

His eyes shimmering yet again, Satoshi crouched until he was level with Pikachu's shut eyes. "Just hang on, little buddy," he murmured.

The small Electric-type Pokémon's black eyes suddenly flickered open at the sound of Satoshi's soft voice. The boy made a quiet sound of startlement. Pikachu merely smiled weakly at him. "Pika…pi…pikachu," he whispered. _'I'll be okay.'_

Then he noticed Professor Oak.

"Pika pi pika!" he shouted fearfully, quickly backing away. _'Stay away!'_ And shocked the Professor, nearly taking a tumble to the floor in the process.

Satoshi lunged forward and stopped his fall. Pikachu clawed frantically at the one human he had learned to trust, refusing to calm down. "Pikachu, it's okay!" Satoshi exclaimed as a tremor-wracked Professor dropped to the floor. "He's only trying to help you!"

The Pokémon shook his head violently. "Pi chu pi_ka_!" he refused. _'No __**way**__!'_ And buried himself in Satoshi's arms.

Satoshi sighed and glanced apologetically at the Pokemon researcher as he shakily gained his feet. "Gomen, Hakase. I should've guessed Pikachu wouldn't be happy about coming here."

Professor Oak shook his head and stammered, still not completely recovered, "Q-Quite alright, Satoshi. That little friend of yours is really a rather amazing Pikachu. He has more power than I have ever seen in a Pikachu at that evolutionary level. Really quite remarkable."

Satoshi merely nodded, uncertain as to what to say to that. So he looked down at Pikachu who was tightly clutching his shirt, face hidden from view. "Pikachu," gentle, coaxing, "I know you feel like you can't trust any humans, but we're not _all_ like that baka you defeated. Very few of us actually _are_. It's all right, I promise. You need help and Oak-hakase is one of the greatest Pokémon researchers in the world. If you don't believe me, ask the other Pokémon he cares for. Just…" his voice cracked, and two tears trickled down his cheeks to fall on Pikachu's head, "…just please…trust us."

Pikachu looked up in nothing short of awe at this trainer. "Pi chu pikachu pika," he whispered. _'I will, but just for you.'_

The teenager cracked a tremulous smile and gave the Pokémon a tight hug before setting him gently back on the examination table. "Arigatou na."

Giving Satoshi's hand a single lick, Pikachu turned slowly away and hesitantly headed toward Professor Oak…who was currently gaping openly at Satoshi.

Uncomfortable under the scrutiny, the teenager shifted. "Nani?" he inquired uneasily, stiffening up.

The Professor simply continued to stare at him. Did Satoshi realize how _rare_ it was for humans to understand Pokélanguage? It was almost unheard of!

Professor Oak shook himself. No need to think about that now, let alone worry the boy about it. "Never mind," he answered. Then smiled at Pikachu. "Satoshi is right, you know. I _can_ help you, and I will."

"Pika-pi?" the Pokémon asked, glancing back at Satoshi. _'Satoshi?'_

The teenager smiled and nodded. "That's me. And yes, you can trust him."

Pikachu nodded reluctantly. "Pika." _'Okay.'_

Professor Oak held out a hand, allowing Pikachu to sniff it, before doing the same with the Super Potion bottle he would be using. As he did so, Pikachu wrinkled up his nose at the potion's smell. "Pik," he grumbled. "Ka chu pika _pikachu_!" _'Yuck. That stuff smells __**awful**__!'_

Satoshi chuckled at the Pokémon's response. At Professor Oak's bewildered expression, he elaborated, "Pikachu says the Super Potion smells awful."

The researcher grinned, finally understanding, "It may not smell very good now, but the smell will go away when I spray it on you. It heals your injuries and I think you'd rather less pain and more smell, correct?"

Pikachu sighed. "Ka," he agreed grudgingly. _'Aa.'_ Then he hunkered down and waited for Professor Oak to go to work.

From the Pokémon's tone and actions, the researcher understood what he had said without Satoshi's having to translate.

"Well, now that we're agreeable…" the Professor stated, still grinning. He squeezed the lever that released the spray in a gentle mist, spritzing it on Pikachu.

When the Super Potion hit the small creature's nose, he gave a humongous sneeze. "KAA-CHU!" and sent sparks flying everywhere.

Satoshi chuckled again, easily dodging the stray bolts. "Bless you."

In response, Pikachu did the most _un_-Pikachu-like thing imaginable…he stuck his tongue out at the soon-to-be-trainer. Satoshi was so startled that he stood there a full moment in shock (no pun intended) with his mouth in the form of an "o."

It was Pikachu's turn to start laughing. "Pika, pika!"

Satoshi snapped out of his stupor and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Smiling softly, he murmured, "I'm glad you're okay, Pikachu."

The electric mouse sobered and rubbed his head affectionately against Satoshi's cheek. "Pi, pika pikachu," he agreed quietly. _'Aa, because of you.'_

"Fascinating! Astounding! That Pikachu seems almost human, and I've never seen a Pokémon bond so quickly with a trainer," Professor Oak's excited voice interrupted the moment. Both Pikachu and Satoshi sweatdropped as they watched the professor bend down and stand up, then bend down again, circling the examination table and looking at the Pokémon on it from all different angles, writing down notes on a clip-board.

"Pi…ka chu pika pi?" the Pokémon remarked, still with a rather large sweatdrop. _'What…is it with this guy?'_

Satoshi, also still with a sweatdrop, muttered, "You got me."

Professor Oak abruptly stopped his furious scribbling and cleared his throat. "Now then, Satoshi. I have a proposal to make."

Sweatdrop gone, Satoshi nodded to the professor. "Hai, Hakase?"

"I noticed you have…a valuable talent that might be of great help to the scientific world of Pokémon. What do you say, my boy? Would you like to help me out here, as your father did?" Professor Oak inquired, though he felt a flash of sorrow when mentioning Satoshi's late father.

At this, the teenager grew very quiet, almost pensive. He loved Pokémon and he was interested in _anything_ involving those magnificent creatures, but…"Hakase…when my father was buried, I made a promise to him. I swore I'd make him proud of me by becoming the best Pokémon Master I could be. And the only way to do that is to go on my Pokémon journey."

Professor Oak smiled and gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, I tried. That's a very noble path, my boy; a very noble path, indeed. Remember, there's always a place here for you if you change your mind, and when you _do_ become a Pokémon Master, I would be more than happy to take you on as a Professor if you choose."

Satoshi grinned. "Arigatou, Hakase!"

The Pokémon researcher nodded, still smiling, and motioned to another nearby machine, this one containing three Pokéballs. "Now, then, Satoshi, would you like to choose your first Pokémon?"

The teenager's amber-tinted eyes lit. "Sure, I'd--"

"Pika-pi!" interrupted him as Pikachu suddenly leapt onto his shoulder, grabbed the Pokémon Trainer's hat in his teeth and, jumping down to the floor fully restored, quickly scooted out of the laboratory's door—which Professor Oak always left open. _'Satoshi!'_

"Hey! Pikachu! Give me back my hat!" the thirteen-year-old shouted, half-laughing, and dodged through the door himself in pursuit of the Pokémon.

With a smile on his face, Professor Oak followed the two out into his backyard at a more sedate pace, sitting down on his lawn chair to watch. He laughed out loud when he noticed the Pikachu using Agility and Quick Attack to dodge Satoshi, more often than not causing the boy to go sprawling on the ground where the Pokémon had moments ago stood. Although, because of his martial arts training, Satoshi actually had very little difficulty re-entering the playful chase, even coming close to catching the electric mouse one out of every three or four tries. He was grateful to hear the teenager's laughter, remembering all too well the day his brown eyes turned much too solemn. That was the effect a parent's death had on a child.

The professor knew, as soon as he saw the tenderness with which Satoshi handled Pikachu, that the Pokémon would follow him no matter where he went. Although his offering of a starter Pokémon was not a formality, it remained to be seen whether or not the teenager wanted a second Pokémon before beginning his journey.

He gave a violent start when a slim hand laid itself on his shoulder, nearly falling straight out of his chair.

Regaining his balance, he looked up. "Goodness, Hanako!" he gasped. "You gave me quite a fright."

Hanako laughed softly. "Gomen nasai, Hakase." She was holding a pair of gloves and a packaged, handkerchief-wrapped lunch.

The lunch was nothing out of the ordinary, but the gloves…

"Hanako," Professor Oak asked, indicating the worn black gloves with green bands, "aren't those…?"

She nodded. "Ee, they're Seito's. He wanted Satoshi to have them when he started his own journey. I was worried when he didn't stop back home." She turned and watched her son and the Pikachu with a smile. "But I can see that worry was unfounded. Is that his Pokémon?"

Professor Oak also turned back and watched. "One of them," he chuckled. "That Pikachu won't leave him for anything now. Satoshi, bless his good heart, interfered with another trainer on the Pokémon's behalf. Apparently, the trainer was abusing Pikachu," he drew his lips into a thin line, "and from what I saw, it was a good thing that Satoshi _did_ step in."

Hanako just smiled knowingly. "He was always like that from a very early age. He always had a knack for finding injured Pokémon and not a month passed when one wasn't running around our yard or house. Seito helped him until Satoshi learned all there was to know about treating them, and even then, still helped out occasionally."

She laughed a little as her son was tackled backwards by the Pikachu, who then proceeded to lick him to death, before hopping out of the way as the boy tried to snatch back his hat.

None of those in the professor's yard noticed as a fourteen-year-old, red-headed girl braked her bike momentarily in front of the complex and also watched the two, smiling, before heading off again.

Professor Oak nodded. "That boy is something special. He'll make you proud."

"I already am," Hanako responded, warmth in her very voice. There was silence for a little longer, and then she spoke up again, quietly and with some hesitation, "I met Shigeru…today." Her smile was gone, as was the professor's. "He didn't recognize me."

Professor Oak gave a heavy sigh. "He didn't recognize Satoshi either when he burst into my lab. That hurt both of them, even though my grandson would never admit it. I never _did_ get around to explaining why to Satoshi."

"Well, now is as good a time as any, and I would like to know, too," Hanako replied gently. She smiled again as she looked up and called with a wave, "Satoshi! I brought your lunch!"

Where he had been playfully tussling with Pikachu, Satoshi looked up at the call and grinned when he saw his mother. "Mama!" he exclaimed. Sitting up, he turned his grin to Pikachu. "Let's go see her, Pikachu!" And laughing, jumped nimbly to his feet and broke into a sprint in her direction, Pikachu on his heels—still holding the Pokéball print cap in his mouth.

When he reached his mother, in spite of having seen her only a couple of hours ago, he gave her an exuberant hug. "Okaasan!"

"Hi, honey! I thought you'd be at Professor Oak's for a few hours," Hanako advised him with a smile.

As Pikachu leapt onto Satoshi's shoulder, the professor remarked with a grin, "My, Satoshi, it seems Pikachu has already chosen you a first Pokémon."

Satoshi placed one hand behind his head, blushing. "A-Aa, I guess he has." But the new trainer was unable to conceal the sparkle of delight in his eyes.

"Do you still want to choose another Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

That was an easy question to answer. "Hakase, if it's all right with you, I'll just take Pikachu with me. I'd rather catch my Pokémon on the road."

Professor Oak nodded easily. "Somehow, I'm not too surprised to hear you say that, Satoshi. Why don't you come with me back into the lab?" He turned to the teen's mother. "You, too, Hanako. I have some things to show you both."

"Wonderful!" Hanako remarked cheerfully, following the professor in.

Satoshi smiled at Pikachu where the Pokémon rode on his shoulder as they entered the lab behind the two adults. "Can I have my hat back now?"

"Pika," the electric-type answered, dropping the blue cap back on his new trainer's head. _'Sure.'_

The thirteen-year-old laughed, "Arigatou na, little tomodachi," and adjusted it.

Once inside the main lab, Professor Oak beckoned the teenager back over to the table which had previously held the three Pokéballs with Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. On top of it now, instead of three full Monster Balls, there were six empty ones, as well as a red Pokédex, several sheets of circular stickers (navy background with a yellow lightning-bolt straight down the middle), and an intriguing device that, from the looks of it, was brand new and top of the line.

Handing the red and metal contraption to Satoshi, the professor explained, "This is a Pokétech. It's a digital compass, Pokéball transporter, and watch all rolled into one. As you may have guessed, it's brand new and only in its trial stage. Would you mind testing it for me, Satoshi?"

The teenager grinned. "Sure. Arigatou gozaimasu, Hakase!"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Think of it as my gift to you."

Satoshi allowed Pikachu to sniff it before clipping it onto his belt. The Pokédex was also sniffed, and then slipped into his jeans pocket.

"Now then, Satoshi, we should see about making Pikachu officially yours," Professor Oak spoke up, choosing one of the Pokéballs and placing one of the stickers on its front, before collecting all Monster Balls and stickers from the table.

"You mean he's not already?" Satoshi asked warily.

Professor Oak smiled and led the way over to his lab's main computer. "In all the ways that truly matter he is. Unfortunately, that's not enough to satisfy the Pokémon League."

"I don't have to give him back to that jerk, do I?" asked tightly as he took Pikachu off his shoulder and clutched him protectively in his arms.

Surprised at the panic he heard in his young protégé's voice, Professor Oak responded quickly, "Certainly not! I would never allow it."

When Satoshi breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, Professor Oak smiled again. "I merely meant that we need to register Pikachu as your Pokémon." He stopped at the computer where it sat next to a sort of shallow dish underneath what looked like a Pokéball transporter. "To do that," the Professor held out the Monster Ball with the sticker on it, "he'll need to go in the Pokéball. Otherwise, you're all set. I took the liberty of cataloguing what happened earlier. If a certified Professor suspects abuse, or, as in Pikachu's case, knows a Pokémon was abused by a previous trainer, we catalogue it with the main Pokémon Center database so all Nurse Joys know before hand, or, if they're worried, can look it up. The ID number of both Pokémon and trainer, as well as the new trainer's ID number, are logged in. It just needs confirmation. So…" he held out the Pokéball once again.

Placing Pikachu gently back on his shoulder, Satoshi reached out to take the Pokéball from the professor when, with a sudden scrambling of legs, Pikachu perched himself as far away from the Monster Ball as he could possibly get. Incidentally, that also happened to be on top of Satoshi's head. The little electric mouse shook his own violently. "Pi chu pi_ka_!" _'No __**way**__!'_

Satoshi looked up at him, almost going cross-eyed in an attempt to see what was wrong. "Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu pika pika!" _'I hate Monster Balls!'_

Satoshi looked back at Professor Oak. The older man was thoughtfully surveying the Pokémon. "Um, Hakase? Is there another way we can register Pikachu?" he wanted to know.

Professor Oak started, coming out of his momentary stupor. "What? Oh, yes. It seems your Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon who doesn't like Pokéballs."

Satoshi winced and sweatdropped. That was an understatement, seeing as Pikachu was currently pulling his hair out. "Um, I know that, Hakase. Pikachu told me. I was just wondering…is there another way to register Pikachu—that doesn't involve Pokéballs?"

"Well, yes, there is, but…" he trailed off, slightly worried as he gazed at the Electric Pokémon.

"But…?" Satoshi prodded, even more worried than the Professor.

He sighed. "It involves taking a blood sample. And that means…"

"Needles," Satoshi murmured, shoulders tensing. If Pikachu had reacted badly to the Super Potion, he did _not_ want to imagine how the small creature would react to something sharp that actually _hurt_.

Professor Oak nodded. "It's up to you, Satoshi."

Satoshi shook his head and, reaching up, once again picked up Pikachu. Placing the small electric Pokémon on the computer desk, he finally accepted the Pokéball and, enlarging it, placed it beside his new partner. "Iie, it's up to Pikachu," the boy countered quietly. He gently rubbed Pikachu's chin with a finger before crouching down at the Pokemon's eye-level and evenly meeting the electric mouse's dark eyes. "It's your choice, little tomodachi. If you decide to go in the Monster Ball, I promise I'll let you out as soon as we're finished. If you decide not to…well, I-I'll hold you."

Privately, he hoped that Pikachu would choose the Pokéball. He doubted he would be able to stand the sight of his Pokémon partner being stuck with a needle…when the small creature had been hurt so much already.

Professor Oak stepped back to where Hanako was watching her son interact with his Pikachu, her eyes shimmering, giving the pair in front of them space.

"This hasn't happened before, has it?" he asked lowly.

She shook her head. "No, never. He loves all Pokémon, but this…"

"Has he treated an abused Pokémon before?" the researcher wanted to know. They continued watching the boy and the Pokémon in front of them.

Hanako shook her head again. "All the Pokémon he has ever taken care of were wild, or they belonged to his father. The way they're interacting reminds me so much of…" She couldn't go on, and wiped a tear from her eye before Satoshi noticed it.

"Seito and Raichu," Professor Oak completed softly.

She nodded, wiping away yet another tear, but smiling. "Mm-hm. But even that's different—Raichu was abandoned, not abused."

"Hmm. You're right, of course," the man murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated his late assistant's son. "Somehow, I doubt Satoshi _ever_ does anything the ordinary way. That alone could determine the entire course of his journey."

"Hakase?" Hanako asked curiously, turning towards him.

"What I mean to say is…his heart is large enough, and good enough, to inspire more than just Pikachu to follow him," Professor Oak elaborated.

Hanako turned back to her son, smiling fondly. "It wouldn't surprise me any if it did."

At that moment, a blaze of red light interrupted any further discussion and redirected the two adults' attention to a relieved looking Satoshi where he now stood holding a full Pokéball in hand. "Pikachu decided to go this way," he explained, then glanced at Professor Oak. "Please, Hakase, can we make this quick? I don't want to trap Pikachu in this thing any longer than necessary."

Professor Oak rejoined him, gently taking the Monster Ball with Pikachu inside and placing it on the dish near the computer. "Certainly, Satoshi," he replied, bending over the keyboard with a smile and beginning to type. "This won't take but a minute."

That said, several bolts of pure white light shot down to crackle over the surface of the Pokéball. As Satoshi watched, the light shifted in color from white to red. Then it stopped, and Professor Oak finished typing. "There," he remarked with a satisfied smile, "all done. You can let Pikachu out now, Satoshi. He's all yours."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hakase!" the thirteen-year-old exclaimed in relief. Picking up the half-red, half-white Monster Ball, he lofted it high in the air, "Come on out, Pikachu!"

There was a snap, red light once again blazed, and moments later, Pikachu was standing there on the counter. "Brrr," he muttered, shaking out his ears with his tiny eyes squeezed shut.

Satoshi immediately swept the Pokémon up in a tight hug. "Pikachu! Are you okay?"

Startled, the electric mouse glanced up. "Pi?" Then recognized Satoshi. A grin spread across his face and he held his arms up. "Pika-pi!" exclaimed happily.

Satoshi grinned widely back, eyes slightly wet, and elatedly rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's. "You're really mine now, Pikachu! You're really, really mine!"

Pikachu's small paws framed Satoshi's face, and the smile he wore grew. "Pika-pi! Pika-pi!"

IOIOIOIOIOI

Half an hour later, things weren't quite so happy.

"So, the reason Shigeru doesn't remember me is because he lost his memory?" Satoshi whispered.

After Satoshi had registered Pikachu and received the rest of his Pokégear, he, his mother, and Professor Oak sat down in the older man's living room with tea, where the researcher then proceeded to explain what was going on with the boy's childhood friend.

Professor Oak nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "Mm. Frontal lobe damage. We received a call from a Tokiwa City hospital about a year and a half after he first set out on his journey. He was attacked—we're not entirely sure how or by whom. Whoever or _what_ever it was did a number on Shigeru. He didn't know who anyone was at first, nor did he remember any_thing_. A year later, he came out of therapy with a partial memory recovery. He remembers his immediate family, me, his Pokémon, and part of his original journey, but…"

"He remembers nothing of me or our friendship," Satoshi completed weakly, bowing his head, voice strained.

"That's right," Professor Oak acknowledged quietly.

Satoshi clenched his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, trembling faintly and holding tight to Pikachu who sat in his lap.

Pikachu, sensing his new partner's awry emotions, tilted his head back and gazed sadly up at him, "Pi…pika-pi, pikachu?" _'Na…Satoshi, dai jobu?'_

Satoshi shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. "Not…really."

"Pika-pi…" remarked sadly, as his ears drooped. Wriggling out of his trainer's vise-like hold, Pikachu quickly scampered up Satoshi's arm to perch on his shaking shoulder.

His hands now free, the thirteen-year-old fisted them in his jeans. Tears started dripping swiftly down his cheeks, and he bowed his head, hiding his eyes beneath his hat. It took every ounce of his considerable self-control not to start outright sobbing.

"I'm sorry this was sprung so suddenly on you, Satoshi," Professor Oak apologized softly, reaching across the coffee table to rest his hand lightly on Satoshi's free shoulder, "but you had the right to know, given how close you two once were. I would not have told you at all, but…" He trailed off and glanced at Hanako, who thus far had remained relatively silent.

She caught his gaze and they nodded at each other. Shifting down to kneel on the floor in front of her son, she gently covered his clenched hands and peered affectionately up at him. "We weren't going to tell you this, either; I suppose we figured you two always knew…but you and Shigeru…are cousins, Satoshi."

Satoshi snapped his dark eyes open and stared at her, tears still trickling down his cheeks. "Huh?"

She smiled sadly, eyes shimmering. "You probably don't remember, but you used to call his mother Aunt Haruka. Haruka…was my older sister."

"But…she died when he was little," Satoshi whispered. "And…I don't call his father Uncle Minami. He was usually out doing fieldwork when I came by…"

"Not as often now as he once did, Satoshi. My poor son nearly had a nervous breakdown when he found out Shigeru was being treated for memory loss in the hospital. He mostly stays home now, working feverishly on a way to restore your cousin's _entire_ memory," Professor Oak advised him softly.

Satoshi perked up slightly at this and raised his head to look at the older man. "Do you think it will work, Hakase?"

"Hmm," the professor muttered, re-crossing his arms and bowing his own head, thoughtfully shutting his eyes. "That's hard to say…I believe one day Shigeru _will_ regain his memory. But, unlike my son, I think it will happen naturally. I can't really blame him—Shigeru is almost all he has left of his wife, but…" He shrugged sadly and trailed off.

"Will you let me know how it goes, anyway?" Satoshi asked thickly, as the last few tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Of course, Satoshi," Professor Oak assured him.

Satoshi smiled sadly at his mother. "You'll tell…Uncle Minami he only has to let you or Oak-hakase know if he needs my help with something, won't you?"

Hanako smiled back, reaching up and resting her hand gently on the side of his face. "Certainly, sweetheart."

The boy straightened and lifted his chin, smile becoming a bit more pronounced. He gave a firm nod. "All right then."

A warm, furry cheek suddenly nuzzled against his own, rubbing away the tears, "Pika pikachu pika pika." _'There, you see? Everything will be all right.'_

Satoshi laughed thickly, brushing away the tears on the cheek Pikachu couldn't reach. "Arigatou na, Pikachu."

IOIOIOIOIOI

(An Hour Later)

"Well, we should probably get going now. We'll call you when we reach Tokiwa," Satoshi advised his mother and Professor Oak, adjusting the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

Professor Oak nodded, smiling, from where he and Hanako stood in front of his laboratory seeing Satoshi off and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mmm. You do that. And remember what I told you about those stickers—they're important."

Satoshi grinned slightly. "I will, Hakase."

"That a boy," Professor Oak replied softly, gently ruffling Satoshi's hair, causing the boy to give a quiet laugh.

Hanako stepped forward, smiling, and reached out to pet Pikachu. "As for you--" she began.

"Ch-chotto matte, Hanako," Professor Oak started, reaching out to stop her. Then paused himself, staring.

Hanako was currently petting Pikachu…who seemed to be enjoying the attention thoroughly, practically purring. "Chaaa…"

Satoshi gave a small laugh at the professor's bewildered expression. "Don't worry about it, Hakase. I think Pikachu sensed how happy I was to see Mama when she first arrived. I also think he knows that she won't hurt him."

Amazed, Professor Oak shook his head. "I reiterate my offer, Satoshi. If you ever need a place…one is always open for you here."

Satoshi bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hakase."

Professor Oak sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It's quite all right, Satoshi. You'd actually be doing me a big favor."

Satoshi straightened, chuckling softly.

"Please take care of my Pokémon Master, Pikachu," that was Hanako, and she had just finished scratching behind the electric mouse's ears.

"Pi pikachu!" the Pokémon exclaimed, grinning, holding up a small paw. _'I will, promise!'_

The thirteen-year-old smiled down at Pikachu where his partner seemed to have claimed a customary place on his shoulder. "Well, I suppose I could use a little extra supervision."

The Pokémon turned his grin up to him. "Pikachu pika." _'Of course.'_

Another soft laugh from her son, and then Hanako spoke up again, "Satoshi?" She waited until he looked at her.

"Hai, Mama?" he asked.

"Your father wanted you to have these when you set off on your own Pokémon journey." She held out a pair of black, fingerless gloves with green bands, smiling sadly. "They're yours now."

Satoshi's own eyes started shimmering. "O-Okaasan…" He accepted them and, for a moment, simply held them in his hand.

In the next second he was hugging his mother for all she was worth. "Arigatou na, Mama," he murmured. Then tore away from her, spinning on heel and running as fast as he could away from Professor Oak's compound without looking back, his hand clenched around his father's battling gloves and with Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder. Belatedly, he realized a few tears had trickled down his cheek.

Back at the lab, Hanako released a half-worried, half-proud sigh as she watched him go.

"Satoshi will be fine, Hanako," Professor Oak spoke up gently from beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her and then glanced back down the road. "And judging from the way that Pikachu took to him, I'd say he'll be _more_ than fine. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he reaches Viridian City sooner than either of us expect, with at least two other Pokémon in tow."

Hanako smiled slightly. "I know, but…he's all I have left. I can't help _but_ worry about him, you know?"

"I know, but if I'm right—and I think I might be—Satoshi has some extremely powerful allies on his side."

_A promising start to a promising journey. But what's this about powerful allies? And what awaits our young hero as he explores the world of Pokémon?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_Onegai:_ Please

_Arigatou gozaimasu:_ Thank you very much

_Tokiwa City:_ Viridian City

_Chotto matte:_ Wait a minute


	5. EP 2: A Fishing Chance Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in the universe of Pokémon, otherwise you'd see some serious revisions to a few of the episodes.

_**Reviewers:**_Thank you so much, all of you! Please enjoy this little installment of the next episode.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ Satoshi/Kasumi (English: Ash/Misty), but not 'til much later.

_**Summary:**_ What if Ash started out on his Pokémon journey when he was thirteen—and with a lot more weight on his shoulders? There would be a very different Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary…(AaMistyL)

_**  
"Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

'_**Poké-Speech Translation'**_

_**Character Ages:**_

_Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum:_ 13 yrs old

_Kasumi (Misty) Waterflower:_ 14 yrs old

_Takeshi (Brock) Slate_: 17 yrs old

_Shigeru (Gary) Oak:_ 13 yrs old

_Chosen Destiny_

_By Sentimental Star_

_**Episode Two:**__A Fishing Chance (Part One)_:

_Satoshi Ketchum, a promising young trainer from Masara Town, has just begun his Pokémon journey. With his new Pokémon partner at his side, the future looks bright. But what adventures await them on the road to Tokiwa City, I wonder…?_

"Pikachu, dodge and use your Thunderbolt!"

Satoshi's voice rang through the afternoon air of the open path leading to Tokiwa City. Following his new trainer's commands and determined to show Satoshi what he could do, Pikachu dodged the Pidgeotto's Drill Peck attack, then whipped around and aimed a Thunderbolt at the Flying Pokemon. "Pika…_chuu_!"

It connected, and with a half-strangled squawk, the Pidgeotto toppled down to the ground, wings flapping and semi-roasted. It looked up at Satoshi and the sparking Pikachu with a grimace. "P-Pidge…o…tto…" _'N-Not…giving up.'_

At that moment, he—for Satoshi could now hear it was actually a he—met the thirteen-year-old's eyes…and the Bird startled. The human looked _apologetic_.

In the next second, before he had a chance to consider what that meant, a Pokéball came flying towards him. He had just enough fight in him left to knock the Monster Ball back at its owner—if he wanted to. But this human had intrigued him. So he let the Pokéball hit.

As Pidgeotto disappeared in a blaze of red light and the Pokéball dropped to the ground, Satoshi grit his teeth and watched it rock in place. Once. Twice. Three times…

The latch, which had been pulsing, stopped and the sound of the button engaging could be heard.

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief and walked the several steps to Pikachu where the Electric Pokémon had relaxed out of his attack stance. Crouching down beside his partner in the grass, the trainer grinned slightly at the electric mouse and rubbed him behind the ears. "Great job, Pikachu. Arigatou na."

Pikachu turned and grinned up at him. "Pika pika pi-ka!" _'You're welcome!'_

Satoshi chuckled softly and gave him one last rub before holding down his arm to the Pokémon. He angled his head with a smile. "C'mon, let's go get our new buddy over there."

"Pika!" the small Electric Pokémon exclaimed, springing up onto Satoshi's shoulder with an even bigger grin. _'Sure!'_

Laughing, Satoshi straightened and jogged over to his Monster Ball. Leaning down and picking it up, he stood and tossed it into the air. "Pidgeotto, come on out!"

"Pidgeo!" the Flying Pokémon exclaimed, bursting out of the Pokéball.

"Hey, Pidgeotto!" Satoshi called warmly, holding out his free arm. "Come down here a sec!"

"Pidgeo," the Bird trilled, flying down to settle on Satoshi's arm. _'Certainly.'_

"Hey, there," the teenager greeted him with a small grin, gently scratching his head. "Sorry about the roasting you got. I have some Rejuvenation Potion in my pack. I'll treat you with it and then you can decide whether or not you'd like to come along with us."

Pidgeotto started. "Geooo?" _'Honto ni?'_

For that matter, so did Pikachu: "Pika?" _'What?'_ His former trainer had done nothing like this.

Satoshi smiled. "C'mon. Let me treat you and I'll try to explain as I go."

It didn't take long. Having already been in the Pokéball for a few minutes, Pidgeotto's healing process had already begun. It was a simple matter of getting the backpack off and finding the correct potion (and Satoshi had many, as well as had them memorized), then spraying it on Pidgeotto. The potion did its work and once the Bird Pokémon had been treated, Satoshi proceeded to explain himself.

"I've treated wild Pokémon before," he began, "and they're always really happy when they can return to their rivers and forests after being healed up. I figure, having once been wild, you might like to stay wild. Maybe a better word is free. You like staying free." He shrugged, smiling slightly where he currently sat on the grass, a Pokémon perched on either shoulder. "It's up to you. I'd love it if you stayed. But I also know that I can't force you to." He turned to Pikachu, smiling helplessly. "I know it's different, but that's always how I've viewed it."

"Pi chu pika pikachu pi, pika-pi," Pikachu responded, touching his cheek with a paw. _'And that's what makes you so special, Satoshi.'_

Satoshi blushed faintly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just me, Pikachu, but thanks anyway."

A feathered head suddenly rubbed against his cheek. "Pidgeo pidgeotto." _'Maybe, but it's true.'_

Satoshi chuckled. "All right, all right, point taken." When Pidgeotto stopped, the new trainer turned to him with a grin. "So, I take it you'd like to come along?"

"Pidgeo!" the Bird Pokémon exclaimed. _'Yes!'_

"All right!" Satoshi cheered, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu yelled happily along with him. _'Yatta!'_ Then blushed as his stomach gave a growl. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and sweatdropping when both Satoshi and Pidgeotto turned to him, the Electric Pokémon remarked, "Pikachu." _'Sorry.'_

Satoshi laughed out loud. "Time for lunch, I think. Why don't we walk along the path a bit? There's a large boulder up ahead—we can have lunch there. What do you say?"

"Pidgeo-tto!" _'Sounds good to me!'_

"Chu pi pika!" _'Me, too!'_

The walk really wasn't very long: five minutes, if that. The path itself followed the river, grass and the occasional stand of trees on either side, as well as rock scrambles scattered at various random intervals. Off to the left, further back and away from the path, a small forest stood—at one point, perhaps, part of the Tokiwa Forest, but now cut off from the main body by Tokiwa City. The boulder Satoshi had been talking about sat on the right side of the path, closer to the river, and was larger than most, providing ample shade from the mid-afternoon sun.

The afternoon air had grown still, heavy, and hot. So it was with great relief that Satoshi, with his Pokémon, retreated to the shade of the large rock.

Dropping his backpack in the grass, Satoshi pensively studied the horizon where small gray clouds were beginning to accumulate. "Looks like a storm tonight, you guys," he muttered, brow furrowing slightly in worry. "With any luck, we might beat it to Tokiwa, but only just."

Pikachu and Pidgeotto (who'd opted to remain out of his Pokéball for the short walk) curiously watched their human from where they were perched atop the boulder.

"Pidge pidgeotto geo pidgeo?" Pidgeotto trilled softly to Pikachu, surprised. _'A human that can sense the weather?'_

"Pi…pikachu pika pika-pi chu pika. Kachu…pika pikachu ka pika pi," the electric mouse replied. _'I…don't think Satoshi can __**sense**__ the weather. But…he knows something's coming.'_

"Pidgeo…" the Bird Pokémon remarked. _'I see…'_

Satoshi gave the two Pokémon a wry look. "You do know I understood every bit of that, right?"

Pikachu blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Pika pi pika." _'I forgot.'_

The boy grinned slightly, gently scratching behind the electric mouse's ear. "No worries, buddy." His grin widened some as his hand dropped and he crouched next to his pack, opening it and beginning to rummage through its contents. "Now…how about some lunch?"

IOIOIOIOIOI

A half an hour later found both Pokémon thoroughly pleased with their trainer. Not only did Satoshi treat them kindly and as equals, but he made _delicious_ Pokéchow.

When Pikachu told him this, the teenager merely grinned slightly and replied, "Remember those wild Pokémon I told you about? They usually ended up staying at my house anywhere from a day to several months depending on how badly they were injured. So I asked my father to teach me how to make Pokéchow as soon as I was old enough. I'm glad you like it."

He fell silent after that, finishing the rest of the lunch his mother had made him. He _seemed_ happy, but Pikachu sensed the underlying sadness he hid. "Pi pika chu pika, pika-pi," he murmured, ears drooping a bit. _'I wish I knew what was wrong, Satoshi.'_

This human seemed to carry a lot of hurt in his heart.

Satoshi did not hear, so Pikachu, having already finished his food (he'd not been fed properly by his former trainer, but Satoshi, fortunately, had yet to discover that), decided to explore and perhaps find out a few things that could show him how to help.

Leaving Pidgeotto to finish his own meal, the electric mouse started sniffing around Satoshi's backpack which had been set aside for the moment: more potions, more food, the faint lingering scent of the older female human his trainer called "Mama"…and the even fainter scent of another male human.

He tensed, danger signals going off in his mind. "Pi…?" _'Wha…?'_

But it was so faint, and seemed so _old_ that Pikachu, after a few uneasy moments, finally decided that there was not threat and relaxed.

Nosing into his human's green backpack (Satoshi had left it open after taking out the food and the bowls), Pikachu was immediately inundated by the overwhelmingly warm scent he had begun to associate with "Pika-pi." He could barely detect that other human's scent now (it actually did smell very much like Satoshi's), but he found it. Found it, and followed it, underneath layers of clothing, blankets, potions, food, a sleeping bag, sheets, and a thin mattress. There, at the bottom of the bag, covered by a handkerchief that smelled like "Mama," he found the gloves that had caused his human so much sadness.

Unfortunately, at that moment, he also discovered just _how_ big Satoshi's backpack really was.

The backpack tipped forward, picking up Pikachu almost fully, then rocked back, sweeping him, quite literally, off his feet. Surprised, and a little panicked, the Pokémon started squirming, his hind legs kicking at air. "Pika-pi!" he exclaimed, startled.

Muffled as it was, Satoshi still heard it.

Instantly dropping his empty lunch container and chopsticks, he whirled around to face the direction Pikachu's slightly alarmed call had come from…and had to chuckle softly. Reaching down and gently wrapping his hands around the Electric Pokémon, he remarked good-naturedly, "You know, Pikachu, you could have just told me you were still hungry."

As he felt himself being lifted, the electric mouse decided not to answer and, instead, lightly bit into the leather gloves as he was drawn out.

"There!" Satoshi announced warmly as his Pokémon partner fully emerged. He carefully turned Pikachu in his direction and held him up at eye-level, grinning. "You're all--"

He froze, and the smile faded from his face as he took note of what the small creature held in his mouth. His father's battling gloves.

"Pika!" came the muffled exclamation, as Pikachu's dark eyes sparkled at him. _'Here!'_

Gently, he set down Pikachu in his lap and cautiously extricated the gloves from their temporary holder. Idly petting Pikachu's head, he took them in hand.

These were his father's gloves—and had always been highly prized by him. When he had been little, Satoshi spent hours wearing them and pretending he (and often Shigeru and Raichu) were off on some grand adventure, which usually involved make-believe Pokémon battles and saving the world.

One day, his father had promised, the gloves really _would_ belong to him. As he grew older, 'one day' turned into the day he started his Pokémon journey.

But he had always thought his father would be there to give them to him. To have them like this now, even though he loved his mother more than anyone in the world, seemed…wrong.

And as he sat there, the staring commenced.

_End of Part One_

_**Japanese translations:**_

_Tokiwa City:_ Viridian City

_Arigatou na:_ Thanks

_Yatta!:_ Hooray!

_Tokiwa Forest:_ Viridian Forest


End file.
